


Of Rallies And Illnesses

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grantaire being obvious and Enjolras being oblivious, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras mistakes the nervous feelings he gets around Grantaire as being caused from an upcoming rally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm slowly working on importing my stories from my FF.net account and I thought I'd upload this. I'll have to figure out how to post multi-chapter stories on here, but I'll get it sorted out. I really like this one and I think it's my first multi-chapter Les Mis story, so here goes nothing!

“Courfeyrac, were you the one who stole my philosophy textbooks again?” 

Enjolras should have known that Combeferre would be the one waking him and the rest of his flatmates up at six in the morning. The philosophy student had a habit of waking up early so that he could study properly, but on this particular morning, it seems like things were not going as well as planned. 

“What the fuck are you shouting about so early in the morning?” Courfeyrac yelled, and Enjolras thought he heard the soft thud of a shoe hitting Courfeyrac’s door.

“Even Enjolras isn’t up yet!” came Grantaire’s voice from his bedroom.

“I heard that, R!” Enjolras shouted.

“Where are my textbooks?” Combeferre yelled. 

“They’re right next to my art set in the living room!” Grantaire shouted. “Where they were last night!”

“Why the fuck are they there?” Combeferre’s voice was moving in the direction of the living room.

“Because you put them there!” Courfeyrac yelled in response. “Just like you do every night!”

“You know what?” Enjolras thought he heard noises coming from Grantaire’s room. “Fuck this shit!”

“R, what are you doing?” Enjolras yelled, wondering what the artist was doing.

“There’s no way in hell I’m falling back asleep,” the door opened and Grantaire was standing in the doorway to Enjolras’ room. “I might as well try to draw something.”

“What the hell, Grantaire?” Enjolras jolted up in bed. “Who said you could just barge in here?” 

“You never seemed to care before,” Grantaire frowned in confusion. 

“That’s because I was awake,” Enjolras said, feeling his face growing warm. 

“You’re awake now,” Grantaire was still confused.

“Not what I mean,” Enjolras was trying to figure out a way to say that the thoughts in his head.

“You’re nuts, Enj,” Grantaire grinned. “You gonna get up? From the sounds of it, Courf is trying to go back to sleep, but I figured you might want to prepare for that rally tomorrow.

“Yeah, that’s a good point,” Enjolras said as he got out of bed. “You making breakfast today or am I?” 

“I got it today,” Grantaire said. “Scrambled eggs again?”

“With bacon this time,” Enjolras said with a nod. 

“Yeah, I got it,” Grantaire said as he darted out of the room and started banging on Courfeyrac’s door. “Courfeyrac! Are you getting up?”

“What the fuck do you think I’m trying to do, Grantaire?” came Courfeyrac’s angry voice from through the door. 

“Not getting up?” Grantaire assumed.

“No, I’m trying to sleep!” Enjolras knew well enough to leave Courfeyrac alone when he was trying to sleep, but apparently Grantaire couldn’t figure that out. 

“So do you want me to make you breakfast or not?” 

“Of course I don’t!” Courfeyrac shouted. “I’m sleeping! Now go the fuck away!”

“You asked for it, R,” Enjolras called to the other man as he pulled on a pair of jeans. 

“I suppose I did,” Enjolras heard Grantaire’s response and the man walking down the hallway. 

After pulling on an old t-shirt, Enjolras walked over to the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth. However, when he walked into the bathroom, he found Grantaire standing in front of the sink as he brushed his teeth.

“What the fuck?” Grantaire managed to say through a mouthful of toothpaste. “Ever hear of knocking, Enj?” 

“I thought you were in the kitchen making breakfast?” Enjolras’ face turned a rather deep shade of red. “And where’s your shirt, anyway?”

“I always sleep without a shirt on,” Grantaire clarified. “Sometimes I sleep with no pants on, too,” he added, giving Enjolras a rather devious grin.

“Thanks for the mental image,” Enjolras shook his head. “Mind if I wash my face off and brush my teeth or were you going to shower or something?”

“Nah, you’re good,” Grantaire said after he spit out the toothpaste into the sink. “I showered last night when I got back from hanging with Marius and Cosette.”

“How was that, by the way?” Enjolras asked as he splashed cold water onto his face. 

“Way too much PDA,” Grantaire stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Honestly, they were kind of acting like how my ex is with his new boyfriend,”

“That bad, huh?” Enjolras grimaced as he grabbed his toothbrush. “You know, I keep forgetting that you swing both ways, Grantaire.”

“How do you keep forgetting that?” Grantaire frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. “Bahorel makes a point to reference it at least three times a week.”

“I dunno, it just seems that you’re with more chicks than guys,” Enjolras said with a shrug. “You’re never with any of them for very long, though.”

“That’s kinda rude, you know,” Grantaire arched an eyebrow at his friend. 

“I’m just wondering why that is,” Enjolras said.

“Oh, there are reasons,” for some reason, it seemed that Grantaire didn’t want to discuss this with Enjolras. “I just don’t feel like talking about it with you.”

“Fair enough,” Enjolras said as he attempted to brush his teeth.

“I’ll start with breakfast then,” Grantaire said. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Got it,” Enjolras said as Grantaire left the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Enjolras walked out of the bathroom and found Courfeyrac watching a cop show on TV while Combeferre tried to study.

“More cop shows, Courf?” Enjolras said. Noticing that the other man was still in his pajamas, he said, “And I thought you were trying to sleep?”

“I figured that there was no point in that,” Courfeyrac shrugged. “And this is one where three different agencies are living under one roof.”

“Sounds pretty troublesome,” Enjolras said as he walked into the kitchen.

As soon as he walked into the small kitchen, he found Grantaire making something that was meant to be breakfast on the stove. Going from the smell alone, Enjolras could assume that he was making scrambled eggs like he had said, but knowing Grantaire, he was going to do something with them so that they wouldn’t taste like eggs by the time he was finished.

However, Grantaire was doing something rather strange. He had his iPod nearby and was wearing his headphones- complete with green and blue duct tape because he felt that plain black was too boring. He was singing a pop song and dancing in place, completely unaware that Enjolras was watching him.

“Good choice of a song,” Enjolras said.

Grantaire jumped up in the air a few inches and spun around, eyes wide as he stared at Enjolras. His cheeks were flushed and he was obviously embarrassed. 

“What the hell are you doing, Enjolras?” Grantaire asked.

“Just watching you dancing,” Enjolras tried to ignore the strange queasy feeling in his stomach. 

“Well, you should stop it,” Grantaire said nervously. “What do you want?”

“Courfeyrac is watching another cop show and I didn’t want to put up with that while I was working on my rally,” Enjolras sat down at the kitchen table. 

“Working on a new speech?” Grantaire didn’t care about the rally, but he knew Enjolras would probably want him to ask anyway. 

“I finished the speech at three in the morning,” Enjolras said.

“Three in the morning?” Grantaire frowned. 

“Problem?” Enjolras asked.

“You’ve only been asleep for three hours…” Grantaire seemed very concerned about this.

“You know I don’t sleep before a rally,” Enjolras said.

“Still, you know you should get your rest,” Grantaire started piling eggs into two separate bowls. 

“There’s too much to do!” Enjolras exclaimed. 

“Enj, calm down,” Grantaire put a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of him. “Eat your breakfast.”

“Did you add-” Enjolras began to ask.

“Bacon and barbeque sauce, just like you like them,” Grantaire said as he sat down at the table in front of the blonde. 

“By the way, have you seen Remy this morning?” Enjolras asked, referring to the calico cat that resided in the apartment with the students.

“Yeah, she was sleeping on Courf’s bed when I went in earlier,” Grantaire said as he ate some eggs. 

“Did he put his jeans out for her to sleep on?” Enjolras grinned, knowing how fond Courfeyrac was of the cat. 

“I have no idea why he did, but yes,” Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

“I know I shouldn’t bother asking, but is there anything you’d like to add to the rally notes for tomorrow?” Enjolras asked. 

“Nah, I think I’m good,” Grantaire said with a grin, causing the strange uneasiness to return to Enjolras’ stomach. 

“Will you actually show up this time?” Enjolras asked, though he already knew what the answer would be.

After a moment of thought, Grantaire said, “If I somehow manage to get out of my art class by then, I suppose I can make an appearance if you want me to,”

“You know I want all of the Musain crew there,” Enjolras said, scooping some eggs up on his spoon. “Marius and Feuilly are skipping their chem lab just to show up.”

“Yes, but I need this art class to graduate with my major,” Grantaire said, finishing his eggs and heading to the sink to wash his dishes. 

“Good point,” Enjolras said. “Hey, we’re running the dishwasher today, so you don’t need to do the dishes.”

“Fuck yes!” Grantaire grinned as he piled his plates into the dishwasher.

“Happy about that?” Enjolras finished his breakfast.

“Oh yeah,” Grantaire nodded. “I’ve got a project that I’m not finished working on and it’s due today.”

“What’s the project this time?” Enjolras asked. “Can I see it?” 

“N-not yet,” Grantaire said, acting a bit more nervously than Enjolras would have been expected. “It’s not finished yet.”

“Yeah, you just said that,” Enjolras noted. “You’ve let me see unfinished works before.”

“True, but this one is a bit personal,” Grantaire said as he left the kitchen and headed off to his room.

Frowning at Grantaire’s curious actions, Enjolras left for the kitchen. Combeferre had his headphones in as he was studying for an upcoming philosophy exam and Courfeyrac was still watching his cop show. The only thing was that Remy was now sitting on Courfeyrac’s lap.

“I see she joined you,” Enjolras said with a laugh.

“Yeah, she likes watching TV with me,” Courfeyrac said as he scratched Remy behind the ears.

“Hey, Courf, can I ask you something?” Enjolras asked as he leaned against the couch.

“Sure, what’s up?” Courfeyrac faced Enjolras.

“Do you think Grantaire’s acting strangely?” Enjolras asked. “Especially around me?”

“Nah, he seems just fine to me,” Courfeyrac shook his head. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just a feeling I’ve got,” Enjolras said. “He normally lets me see his unfinished projects, but he won’t let me anywhere near this one.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “He says it’s personal.”

“Well, I dunno what to tell you, Enj,” Courfeyrac shrugged.

“You know I hate being called that,” Enjolras said as he walked out of the kitchen and back into his room. 

Courfeyrac waited for Enjolras to close his door before he threw a pillow at Combeferre, much to the annoyance of the philosopher. 

“What the hell?” Combeferre glared at the other man.

“Enjolras is finally noticing,” Courfeyrac said with a grin. 

“Noticing what?” Combeferre asked. 

“That Grantaire’s trying to flirt with him,” Courfeyrac explained.

“How do you know?” Combeferre pulled out his headphones. 

“He just asked if I thought R was acting strangely around him,” Courfeyrac said. “Maybe he’s noticing that he’s been flirting with him ever since we moved in three years ago.”

“He might be paranoid because of the rally tomorrow night,” Combeferre noted. “You remember what happened last time.”

“True…” Courfeyrac frowned. “So what do you think we should do?” 

“Let’s wait until after the rally and see what he does,” Combeferre put his headphones back in his ears. “Maybe he’ll realize what Grantaire is doing and actually do something about it.”


	2. Rally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I've got this right, this should be chapter two. I hope. O.o And I hope this isn't boring anyone. Enjoy!

“Courfeyrac! Combeferre! Grantaire! Wake up!”

Grantaire didn’t have to guess why Enjolras was waking up everyone in the apartment at seven in the morning. It was the day of the rally and if Grantaire didn’t know any better, he’d assume that Enjolras never actually went to bed the previous night.

“Enjolras, it’s too early for this!” came Combeferre’s angry, yet exhausted, voice.

“But it’s time to start the rally!” Enjolras yelled back in response.

“So you have to wake up the rest of us?” Grantaire grumbled under his breath.

“Why can’t we just show up later?” Courfeyrac shouted. “Like everyone else?”

“Because you know you’re the one insane enough to offer to help open the damn thing!” Combeferre shouted, though Grantaire heard noises coming from his room.

“Time to get moving, R,” Enjolras opened the door to Grantaire’s room and peeked behind the door.

“You know I’ve got class this morning,” Grantaire said as he threw back the covers, glaring at Enjolras all the while. 

“You can’t show up early to help set up?” Enjolras asked, his eyes traveling down to Grantaire’s bare chest.

Grantaire sighed and said, “Okay, fine. If it’ll get you to shut up.”

“Thanks, man,” Enjolras smiled. “It’ll make it go a lot easier.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Grantaire rolled his eyes as Enjolras left the room. “I swear, the things I do for that guy…”

-

“Courfeyrac, can you hand me some more pens? The soccer team must’ve run off with the ones Bahorel left out.”

Courfeyrac darted around to find Marius calling for him from where he sat behind the table near the water fountain. The man was meant to be keeping track of voter registration with Feuilly, but the latter had gone off somewhere else.

He walked over to the table where Marius was sitting and threw his bag down in front of him.

“There should be some in my bag,” Courfeyrac said, rummaging through the bag and pulling out all colours of pens.

“Why do you have orange and pink gel pens?” Marius lifted an eyebrow.

“Because I like taking notes in fun colours,” Courfeyrac grinned, setting his phone down on the table. “I like colourful things in my life.”

“Like those pants?” Marius noticed.

“Hey, I like these!” Courfeyrac gestured towards his red skinny jeans. “And they go great with my Chucks, too!”

“Those shoes are about the only things that go with them,” Marius said, taking the gel pens and scattering them around the table.

“No dissing my fashion sense, Pontmercy,” Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out at the other man. “At least I’m not like Bahorel and wearing a sparkle suit.”

“I swear, he looked like the keyboardist for that German band that R listens to,” Marius shook his head. 

“So be glad I don’t look like that,” Courfeyrac smiled. “How’s it been today, anyway?”

“Are you just getting here?” Marius frowned as Courfeyrac jumped over the table and joined him.

“Yeah, my lecture just got out,” Courfeyrac had pulled the nearby clipboard towards himself so he could properly read its contents. 

“Feuilly and Combeferre are on crowd control for a bit, Joly is handing out pins and flyers and Enjolras is darting around like he normally is,” Marius said. “We’ve got some good speakers today.”

“Yeah, Enj normally does a good job getting decent speakers,” Courfeyrac said.

“Courf, your phone is going off,” Marius nodded towards the other man’s phone on the table.

“Ah, thanks,” Courfeyrac grabbed his phone and, after checking his messages, said, “It’s R.”

“Oh?” Marius frowned in confusion. “What’s going on with him?”

“He says he’s going to stop by, but he’s going to get dinner first at the Chinese shop nearby,” Courfeyrac read from his phone. “He’s asking if we want anything.”

“Tell him I’ll pay him back for an orange chicken and fried rice,” Marius said.

“Do you think he’s been acting weird?” Courfeyrac asked as his fingers moved across the keyboard of his phone. 

“R’s always weird,” Marius said with a little smile. “Or do you think something’s wrong?”

“I dunno, he’s just been acting a bit different,” Courfeyrac set his phone back on the table. “Lately he’s seemed kinda depressed about something, but he won’t tell me what it is.”

“This isn’t about one of your flatmates with whom Grantaire is currently trying to flirt?” Marius asked.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Courfeyrac shook his head. “He said one of his paintings isn’t turning out as well as he’d wanted it to, but I don’t think that’s it, either.”

“Well, you know how Grantaire is,” Marius shrugged. “He’s probably in one of his moods again. He’ll be fine in a few days.”

“What’s going on?” 

Marius and Courfeyrac turned around and found Feuilly standing behind them. He was carrying a large stack of papers that looked suspiciously like voter registration forms.

“Just wondering about things,” Courfeyrac said. “What are those?” he gestured towards the papers in Feuilly’s hands.

“These, my friends, are voter registration forms,” Feuilly set the large stack down in front of Marius.

“Why are you holding them?” Marius asked hesitantly.

“Because these are now your responsibility,” Feuilly said, running a hand through his hair. “People kept forgetting to bring them back, so now I’m dropping them off.”

“Do you have any idea how long it’ll take to copy all these down?” Courfeyrac asked, looking at the stack with a growing sense of dread. 

“That’s why you’re doing it,” Feuilly said as he turned around.

“Where the hell are you going?” Marius demanded.

“I’ve got to go find Bossuet and Jehan,” Feuilly explained. “Enjolras wants them to go talk to the crowd and see if we can get any more followers that way.”

“Yes, because that sounds like a marvelous idea,” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes as Feuilly wandered off.

“You’re just angry because now we’ve got to do all of this work.” Marius said.

“Of course I’m pissed!” Courfeyrac was clearly not happy with this. “I’ve got a ton of homework that I need to do and this isn’t going to make it go by any faster.”

“How much have you got?” Marius took an orange gel pen and started copying things down in the notebook Enjolras had given him.

“Two-hundred pages of reading for my anthropology class and a lab report for bio,” Courfeyrac grimaced.

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot on your mind, mate.”

Looking up from their work, Marius and Courfeyrac saw Grantaire walking towards them, carrying his sketchbook in one hand and a bag of what was likely to be Chinese food in the other.

“You got here fast,” Marius blinked at the cynic.

“There wasn’t a line and I was already ordering when I texted Courf,” Grantaire handed Marius his food. 

“How much for the chicken?” Marius asked.

“I got it,” Grantaire said. “I still owe you some gas money, so consider it even.”

“That works for me,” Marius said with a shrug. 

“What are you doing here, R?” Courfeyrac eyed his room-mate suspiciously.

“What do you mean?” Grantaire asked, pulling a seat up next to Courfeyrac and sitting down.

“Well, no one expected you to show up today,” Marius explained. “We figured you’d be off drinking somewhere.”

“I’m not drunk all the time, you know,” Grantaire said as he started to munch on his teriyaki chicken. 

“But you never show up to the rallies,” Courfeyrac said. “So what’s going on?” 

“Well, Enjolras asked if I could show up today, and I said I would if I got out of my class early,” Grantaire said. “So here I am,” 

“You must really like the guy if you’re willing to put up with this,” Marius said, eyes on the notebook as he continued copying down voter information. “Especially since you don’t like any of this stuff.”

“I guess,” Grantaire shrugged as he stabbed at his chicken.

“Any luck on that front?” Marius asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Grantaire looked at Marius. “He’s still as blind as he was three years ago. And I think I’ve been plenty obvious about it.”

“Trust me, you have,” Marius said.

“Still, he seems a bit different, don’t you think?” Courfeyrac asked Grantaire. 

“How do you mean?” Grantaire wondered, eyes on Courfeyrac.

“I dunno how to explain it, but he hasn’t been like his normal self before a rally,” Courfeyrac didn’t want Grantaire to know what Enjolras said to him the previous night. “I think he’s got something else on his mind.”

“Well, I dunno what that could be,” Grantaire frowned. “He does have a big economics exam coming up. Maybe that’s it?” 

“Could be,” Courfeyrac nodded.

“What’s going on?” 

Enjolras suddenly approached the table, taking the three men by surprise. The blonde set down his laptop, notebook and pens and pulled up a seat next to Marius.

“Nothing much,” Grantaire shook his head.

“I didn’t think you’d show up, R,” Enjolras looked pleasantly surprised.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Grantaire blinked at him.

“True,” Enjolras leaned over and grabbed some of Grantaire’s chicken.

“Hey!” Grantaire swatted Enjolras’ hand. “Piss off! That’s my food!”

“You steal my food all the time,” Enjolras said, though he was smiling at the artist. 

“Doesn’t mean you can steal mine,” Grantaire glared at the blonde.

“How’s the rest of the rally going?” Marius asked Enjolras.

“Pretty well, I think,” Enjolras said. “We’ve handed out lots of flyers and everyone seems really excited about everything.”

“So how much longer are we going to need to be set up here?” Courfeyrac asked. 

“About another hour or so,” Enjolras said. “We’ve got one more speaker, then we can head home.”

“Well, I’ve got my homework to work on, so I’ll be busy,” Grantaire pulled out his sketchbook and turned to his current project. 

“You could actually help with this, R,” Enjolras said.

“You just told me that you wanted me to show up,” Grantaire said as he ate a mouthful of chicken and rice. “You didn’t say I needed to participate.”

“Yeah, I’d be grateful that he’s here at all, Enj,” Marius said, turning a page of his notebook.

“What have I said about that name, Pontmercy?” Enjolras rounded on Marius.

“What, R can call you that but we can’t?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Grantaire can’t remember that I hate it,” Enjolras told them. 

“Oh, I remember,” Grantaire grinned deviously. “I just ignore it.”

“Yes, that’s apparent,” Enjolras said, rolling his eyes. “Well, I’m off.”

“Where are you heading now?” Courfeyrac asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“I’ve got to check up on Bahorel and Combeferre,” Enjolras said. “Things got so rowdy that Combeferre recruited Bahorel to help with crowd control for a while.”

“Good luck with that,” Marius said.

“Yeah, I’ll call one of you guys when we’re finishing up,” Enjolras said before he stood up and dashed off.

“Is it just me or does he seem calmer than he normally does during rallies?” Courfeyrac looked towards his friends. 

“No, he seems a bit calm to me. He’s not running around like a chicken with its head cut off,” Grantaire nodded in agreement. “I wonder what’s going on?”


	3. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Writing Joly and Enjolras' conversation was pretty amusing. :3 Enjoy!

Enjolras climbed the stairs of his apartment building after the rally, feeling quite exhausted from the events of the day. The rally had gone very well, yet he couldn’t shake the strange feeling that kept building in the pit of his stomach. He’d thought that it would go away when the rally was over, but Enjolras was confused when he discovered that it was still there. 

He eventually reached his apartment and was quite confused when he found the door unlocked. He thought that his flatmates would be out celebrating another successful rally. Grantaire, he assumed, would certainly be out drinking, given the current time of night.

He was surprised, however, when he found that Grantaire was not out drinking, but sitting with Combeferre and Courfeyrac on the couch watching a movie. Joly, Marius and Cosette were also there, each one taking up a different spot on Courfeyrac’s old recliner.

“I didn’t expect you all to be here,” Enjolras said as he walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Where were you?” Combeferre asked the blonde.

“Grocery store?” Enjolras held up the grocery bags in his hand. “I thought it was my turn for the grocery run this week?”

“You never remember other weeks when we have rallies, so Courf went earlier today,” Grantaire said. “You didn’t notice this morning?”

“You know how he is before rallies,” Marius said. “I don’t think he noticed much.”

“So what are you guys doing here?” Enjolras asked the three on the recliner.

“What, we can’t come over and hang out?” Cosette asked, though there was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Enjolras said. “I thought you guys would be out partying by now. It is a Friday night, after all.”

“I’ve got my internship tomorrow,” Joly said. “No partying for me.”

“You still have your internship on a Saturday?” Marius frowned.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Joly shrugged.

“Well, can someone give me a hand with these?” Enjolras gestured towards the groceries in his hand. 

“I got it,” Grantaire stood up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. “I want to get more juice, anyway.”

“What, no wine?” Enjolras frowned as he followed the artist into the kitchen and set the bags down on the table.

“Nah, I figured I’d try to go without it tonight,” Grantaire replied. “You seem to like me better when I’m sober.”

“Well, of course, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a drink every now and then,” Enjolras said, taking some cheese from the bag and putting it in the bottom drawer of the fridge. “I plan on having a beer tonight.”

“Eh, grape juice is good enough for now,” Grantaire grinned. “It tastes kinda similar.”

“Whatever you say,” Enjolras said with a shrug, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and changed the subject. “Hey, how’s that project of yours coming along?” 

“Project?” Grantaire stood on tip-toes so that he could put a box of cereal on the top shelf of a nearby cabinet. 

“Last night, you said there was a new project that you were working on,” Enjolras tossed Grantaire a bag of stove-top rice. “How’s it looking?”

“Oh, it’s a bit better than it was before,” Grantaire seemed a bit flustered. “I’m going to start colouring it tomorrow.”

“Am I allowed to see this one when you’re finished?” Enjolras asked.

“I suppose so,” Grantaire said with a smile. “If you really want to.”

“When’s this one due?” Enjolras asked. “You had a big one due at the beginning of the week, right?”

“Yeah, this one’s not due for another month,” Grantaire set some powdered drink mixes in the cabinets. 

“Geez, rushing a bit much, huh?” Enjolras tossed Grantaire some boxes of tea.

“Hey, you have your politics, I have my art,” Grantaire said with a shrug.

“Very true,” Enjolras said as he put the last of the groceries away. “Thanks for the help, R.”

“No problem,” Grantaire nodded. “I’m off to shower, so don’t go wondering where I am.”

“Who said I was going to?” Enjolras frowned. 

“Combeferre, for some reason or another, likes to keep tabs on where I am,” Grantaire shrugged as he left the kitchen. 

Enjolras followed behind him, though he turned and headed back into the living room, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

“Hey, Enjolras, when was the last time you ate something?” Courfeyrac asked, looking at his flatmate from the other side of the couch.

“Why do you ask?” Enjolras frowned.

“We were wondering why you looked so peaked,” Cosette said.

“Just answer the question,” Combeferre said.

“Um…” Enjolras had to think about this for a minute. “Two days ago?”

“Courfeyrac made some stir fry earlier and saved you some,” Marius said. “Go get it before you pass out from starvation.”

“I told you he wasn’t sick, Joly,” Courfeyrac said, eyes on the hypochondriac. 

“You never know!” Joly exclaimed as Enjolras stood up and went into the kitchen again. “He could have some deadly disease! We could die from this! We should all go to the hospital just to make sure we’re okay.” 

“Considering that he’s always like this before a rally, I don’t think that’s likely,” Combeferre said, eyes on the TV as he scrolled through the movies on Netflix on the Xbox controller.

“But he-” Joly began to say.

“Joly, he’s fine,” Cosette said.

“I’m always fine,” Enjolras said as he walked back into the room, bowl of stir fry in hand.

“Aren’t you going to heat it up first?” Marius asked as he stood up from the recliner, pulling Cosette up as well.

“Nah, I like cold stir fry,” Enjolras shook his head.

“Going somewhere, Pontmercy?” Combeferre looked up at Marius and Cosette.

“Yeah, we should be heading home,” Cosette said. “I’ve got to go to work tomorrow and Marius has business with his grandfather in the morning.”

“Sounds like an interesting time,” Joly said. “I should be leaving, as well.”

“Hey, Joly, can I talk to you for a minute?” Enjolras asked suddenly. “In private?” 

“Uh, sure?” Joly looked confused, but followed Enjolras as the blonde left the living room and headed towards his bedroom. “What’s on your mind, Enjolras?”

“I wanted your opinion on something,” Enjolras said, sitting down on his bed. “As a med student.”

“You’re really not sick, are you?” Joly asked. “Seriously, you aren’t, right?” 

“I don’t think so…” Enjolras said slowly.

“Quick, what are your symptoms? Do you have a fever?” Joly asked and Enjolras could sense the panic in the med student’s voice. “Any rashes or red skin? Should I call the hospital for a CAT scan? Or maybe you need a biopsy-”

“Calm down, Joly,” Enjolras said quickly. “It’s nothing like that.”

“But you said-” Joly started to say.

“You might want to worry about Grantaire, honestly,” Enjolras said. “I just notice that I feel weird around him.”

“Grantaire, huh?” For reasons that Enjolras couldn’t understand, Joly seemed to calm down a bit. “What do you mean when you say that you feel weird?”

“It’s just that my stomach starts feeling strange. Like how most people’s do before they have to give a speech or something like that,” Enjolras said. “I always get that when I’m around Grantaire and I’m not sure why.”

“I see,” Joly said slowly as he sat down on the bed next to Enjolras. “Any other symptoms?”

“That’s the most obvious one. Sometimes I find myself staring at him, but I don’t know why,” Enjolras said. “Others my face gets really warm when I’m around him, too. And I get really nervous sometimes, which doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think I know what’s wrong,” Joly grinned, knowing exactly what was plaguing his friend.

“You do?” Enjolras looked hopeful. “What is it?”

“I think you know what it is, too,” Joly laughed. “If you thought about it for a few minutes, you’d figure it out.”

“Joly! That’s no fair!” Enjolras exclaimed as Joly stood and walked out of the room.

“You know what’s going on,” Joly called from out in the hallway. 

Enjolras stood in the middle of his bedroom and sighed in frustration before yelling back to Joly.

“But I really don’t, though!”

-

“Enjolras, go get Grantaire! We’re about to start the movie!”

“Why can’t you get him?”

“Because I’m working on moving the furniture back in place and Courfeyrac is out getting beer!”

“Okay, fine, just give me a minute.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway and arrived at Grantaire’s room. Knocking twice on the door, Enjolras opened the door and walked inside, not expecting to see Grantaire standing on the other side of the room with only a bath towel around his waist. 

“Geez, Enj!” Grantaire exclaimed when he realized that Enjolras was in the room. “Give a man some privacy, huh?”

“I thought you were dressed by now,” Enjolras turned a rather deep shade of red and spun around.

“What do you want?” Grantaire asked.

“Combeferre said we’re about to start the movie, so hurry up and get dressed,” Enjolras said before walking out of the room.

“Holy fuck, Enjolras…” Grantaire rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and walked out into the living room. Upon reaching the room, he found Combeferre moving the furniture and Enjolras bringing some beer into the room. Remy was sitting on the top of the couch, her paws stretched in front of her as she watched Combeferre move around the room.

“Where’s Courfeyrac?” Grantaire noticed the absence of his other room-mate.

“Getting more beer,” Enjolras said, tossing one to Grantaire. 

“Just one tonight,” Grantaire said, taking his seat on the couch, reaching his hand behind him so he could scratch Remy behind the ears.

“Not gonna bother getting dressed properly?” Enjolras looked at Grantaire, who was wearing only his pajama bottoms and no shirt.

“Not really?” Grantaire frowned. “I’m comfy like this.”

“Well, that works,” Enjolras sat down next to Grantaire. “Hey, Combeferre, any idea when Courf is getting back?” 

“He should be back any minute,” Combeferre said. “What movie are we watching?”

“I thought you said that it was about to start?” Enjolras frowned. “Doesn’t that mean its on TV?” 

“Nah, we’re watching it on the Xbox,” Combeferre shook his head. “Netflix is a glorious thing, my friend.”

“And at least we’ve got R who has an account,” Enjolras glanced towards Grantaire. 

“Yeah, you’re lucky,” Grantaire said, running his hands through Enjolras’ hair. 

“What the hell?” Enjolras looked at Grantaire in surprise. “What was that for?”

“Just for fun,” Grantaire grinned and Enjolras could feel the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

“R, why don’t you text Courf and see where he is?” Combeferre asked the cynic.

“No need, I’m already here.”

The door to the apartment opened and Courfeyrac stepped inside, carrying a large box of Mike’s Hard Lemonade.

“That doesn’t look like beer, Courf,” Combeferre said. 

“No, but the liquor store was having a sale and I know Enjolras likes the black cherry ones, so I got a big party box for us,” Courfeyrac set the box down on the table.

“I can live with that,” Enjolras leaned forward and, after struggling with the tape for a few minutes, managed to open the box and pulled out a bottle for himself. He turned to Grantaire and said, “Still planning on having just one?” 

“Maybe I can have two,” Grantaire said. “Those things can hardly be considered alcoholic.” 

“Not all of us drink as much as you do, ‘Taire,” Courfeyrac had taken control of the Xbox and, after logging into Netflix, asked the group, “So what are we watching tonight?”

“Repo!” Grantaire exclaimed immediately. 

“We just watched it last week!” Combeferre had picked up Remy and was now sprawled out in the dark purple recliner with her on his stomach. 

“But Enjolras hasn’t seen it yet,” Grantaire said. 

“What in hell makes you think that I’m going to like it?” Enjolras asked Grantaire.

“I dunno, it’s a musical?” Grantaire responded as he popped the tab off his bottle of Mike’s. “Don’t you like blood and guts and that kind of thing?”

“Are you kidding?” Enjolras looked surprised. “I threw up after watching the first episode of Elfen Lied!”

“In his defense, that first episode is pretty graphic,” Courfeyrac said.

“Just be glad you didn’t read the manga,” Combeferre said. “That’s one mistake I’ll never make again.”

“Why don’t we watch an action movie?” Enjolras suggested.

“I’m feeling like animation now,” Grantaire said. “It’s Halloween next month. Why not Corpse Bride?” 

“That’s not on Netflix,” Courfeyrac said. “Have you got it on DVD?” 

“Of course!” Grantaire jumped off the couch and darted into this bedroom, returning with the DVD a few minutes later. 

“That was fast,” Even Combeferre, the fastest runner out of all of them, looked impressed. 

“I was watching it last night, so it was already out on my computer,” Grantaire sat back down on the couch next to Enjolras. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. 

“So are we starting this now or what?” Enjolras asked, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. “And Courfeyrac?”

“Yes, Enjolras?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Why are you wearing the zebra pants?” Enjolras asked him.

“They aren’t zebra pants!” Courfeyrac exclaimed. “They’re just stripped!”

“They look ridiculous,” Grantaire said, propping an arm behind the couch so that his arm was behind Enjolras. “And that’s coming from me.”

“They’re yellow and teal stripped trousers,” Combeferre said. “I’m amazed you have anything that matches them.”

“You guys are always going on about my sense of fashion,” Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out at Combeferre.

“Just hurry up and start the damn movie already!” Grantaire exclaimed.

“Okay, I got it,” Courfeyrac said as he pushed some buttons on the Xbox controller and started the movie.

Enjolras hadn’t realized exactly how tired he was until the movie started. He knew that he didn’t sleep much and slept even less before a rally or a political presentation. Maybe he’d gotten even less sleep because he fell asleep halfway through the film.

He wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stay awake. Grantaire wasn’t used to waking up so early and staying up so late and consequently fell asleep not long after Enjolras.

“Courf, look at this,” Combeferre threw one of Remy’s nearby toy mice on Courfeyrac to get his attention.

“What is it?” Courfeyrac asked, looking mildly annoyed by having a cat toy thrown at him. 

Looking over to his left, he knew instantly what Combeferre was talking about. He’d known that he and Combeferre were the only conscious residents of the apartment, but he’d been too busy watching the movie to pay attention to his sleeping roommates.

Grantaire was resting his head on Enjolras’ shoulder while the blonde had his hand on Grantaire’s, which was on Enjoras’s knee. Remy had fallen asleep half on Enjolras’ leg and half on Grantaire’s and she was purring rather loudly. Both men looked like they could sleep through an air raid attack and Courfeyrac found the situation rather amusing.

“Oh, now that’s just adorable,” Courfeyrac smiled. “Can we get a picture of this, ‘Ferre?” 

“Not while they’re sleeping,” Combeferre shook his head, though he was smiling as well. “You know Grantaire would throttle us if he found out.”

“Seriously, one of them needs to say something,” Courfeyrac said, leaning forward to stretch his arms in front of him. 

“Maybe that’s why R’s been depressed lately,” Combeferre said, running a hand through his hair.

“Did he talk to you about it?” Courfeyrac looked at his friend.

“He said he’d been feeling a little down for a while,” Combeferre nodded. “He didn’t give me a reason why, though.”

“I’d say that it’s because he’s drinking less, but that doesn’t make any sense,” Courfeyrac suggested. “He normally drinks even more when he’s depressed, but he hasn’t been drinking nearly as much as he normally does.”

“I’ve got an idea why he’s cutting back,” Combeferre said slowly.

“Oh yeah?” Courfeyrac arched an eyebrow.

“I think he’s doing it so Enjolras won’t get so annoyed with him,” Combeferre said. “You know how Enjolras hates it when R gets wasted every night.”

“That would make sense,” Courfeyrac leaned over so he could pet Remy. “But in all seriousness, Enjolras needs to realize his feelings soon. It’s getting a bit ridiculous,” 

“Shh!” Combeferre hissed.

“What?” Courfeyrac demanded. 

“Who’s saying what now?” came the voice of a very sleepy Enjolras. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes before he looked at Courfeyrac and asked, “What happened?”

“You and Grantaire fell asleep,” Courfeyrac explained.

“And so did Remy, it seems,” Enjolras looked down at the cat on his lap. “Have I been asleep for long?” 

“Not really,” Combeferre shook his head.

“Huh,” Enjolras looked at Grantaire, who was still asleep. “He looks kinda strange when he’s asleep.”

“How so?” Courfeyrac asked.

“I dunno how to explain it,” Enjolras shrugged. “He just looks…maybe different is the right word.”

“You look exhausted, Enjolras,” Combeferre said. “Why don’t you go to bed? How much did you sleep last night?”

“I didn’t sleep,” Enjolras shook his head. 

“And the night before?” Combeferre had a feeling of what the answer would be.

“A little under three hours,” Enjolras failed to stifle a yawn.

“No wonder why you’re so exhausted,” Courfeyrac said. “Go to bed and rest for a while. You don’t have to worry about classes tomorrow, so you can sleep all day if you want.”

“If Remy will let me,” Enjolras pointed to the cat on his lap.

“I won’t let her bother you,” Combeferre said. “And if R tries to wake you up like last time, I’ll stop him.”

“No, it’s fine,” Enjolras shook his head. “There’s something important I need to talk to him about anyway.”

“Oh?” Combeferre and Courfeyrac exchanged glances. “What’s this about?”

“Just something that I think he’s been wanting to tell me for a while,” Enjolras handed Remy to Courfeyrac. “Well, I’m going to call it a night.”

“Yeah, it’s almost two in the morning, anyway,” Courfeyrac said. “Sleep well, Enjolras.”

“You too, guys,” Enjolras stood up and walked back to his room.

Once he reached his bedroom, Enjolras lay down on his bed, hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea why, but he believed that might have understood what Joly was trying to tell him earlier that night. And if what Joly was hinting at was true, then Enjolras needed to act before it was too late.


	4. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite fun to write. :) Enjoy the final chapter!

Enjolras picked up the bowl of cabbage salad that Courfeyrac made earlier that morning and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. After surfing through channels for a few minutes, he decided on watching a psychological cop show that Courfeyrac, Jehan and Bossuet liked to watch.

As the show paused for a series of commercials, Enjolras looked around the apartment. He knew he was the only one home, but he didn’t have to wonder where everyone was. Courfeyrac had left a note saying he was at Musain, Combeferre was running errands and Grantaire had told him the day before that he would be at work. 

Enjolras had awoken around two in the afternoon, far longer than he normally slept, but considering that he hadn’t slept much before the rally, his extended period of rest wasn’t that surprising. 

However, it was now around six in the evening and Enjolras was wondering why at least Grantaire wasn’t back yet. Courfeyrac was probably talking with Bahorel and Feuilly and Combeferre always took a long time running errands, but Grantaire was meant to get off work around four. At least, that’s what Grantaire had told Enjolras, but perhaps Enjolras had misheard him. 

He normally didn’t mind being alone in the apartment for an extended period of time, but he was finding the lack of human presence frustrating on this particular day. Especially since he needed to discuss a rather important matter with the artist of the apartment.

“Where the hell is he?” Enjolras sighed and attempted to focus back on the TV again, but it failed to hold his attention for long. “Or anyone else, for that matter?”

Enjolras heard a series of pitter-pattering footsteps from near the door, causing him to look towards the door, hoping that one of his roommates had returned. However, it was only Remy pacing back and forth, likely trying to find one of her mice toys that Grantaire had bought her. 

“It’s over here, Rem,” Enjolras picked up the mouse toy sitting next to his feet and tossed it to her.

Remy stared at the toy for a few seconds before deciding that she didn’t want it and walked over to Enjolras, jumping up on his lap. She rubbed her head against his arm, purring loudly.

“Yes, I see you,” Enjolras smiled at the cat. “I know you’d prefer Courf over me, so you must be desperate.”

Remy seemed to glare at Enjolras before she jumped down and, after walking in circles a few times, sat down on the couch, her eyes on the TV screen.

“You like this show, Remy?” Enjolras always wondered if she was picking up the habits of her owner. He sighed and said, “I dunno, maybe R will be back by the time this is over. This is getting frustrating.”

But after an hour went by, no one had returned. Enjolras was still sitting by himself in the small apartment.

“Maybe R would answer if I called him,” Enjolras said to himself as he took out his phone and dialed Grantaire’s number.

His efforts, however, were in vain. All he got was Grantaire’s voicemail.

“Hey, R, it’s Enjolras. I’m just wondering where you are. I know you said you were meant to get off around four and it’s almost seven now, so I’m just making sure you didn’t get mugged or kidnapped or something,” Enjolras said. “Plus, there’s something I really want to talk to you about and I think you’ll have something to say about the matter. It’s really important, so call me when you get this, okay?” 

Enjolras ended the call and set his phone back down on the table in front of him. His mind reeled, wondering where on Earth Grantaire could be.

“Screw it, I’m going to call Joly to see if he knows where the guys are,” Enjolras reached for his phone and punched in the hypochondriac’s number.

“What’s up, Enjolras?” Joly asked on the other line.

“Hey, have you seen my room-mates?” Enjolras asked. “Specifically Grantaire?”

“Courfeyrac was at the café, but he’s with Marius and Cosette now,” Joly said. “Combeferre stopped by my place for a few before he headed over to pick up some groceries that you forgot yesterday. As for R, I’d assume he’s still at work.”

“But he was meant to get off at four and he hasn’t been back yet,” Enjolras said. 

“Maybe he got held late?” Joly suggested. “Have you tried calling him?”

“Just got his voicemail,” Enjolras replied. “I left a message, but I’m still worried.”

“I’m sure he’ll answer,” Joly told the blonde. “Why do you need to talk to Grantaire, anyway?”

“Remember our conversation last night?” Enjolras asked as he used his free hand to pet Remy on the head. “I realized what you were talking about.”

“I see,” Joly said. “And what are you going to do about it?”

“I was going to ask R something,” Enjolras replied. “I need to know his answer.”

“Well, if I hear from him, I’ll let you know,” Joly said.

“Thanks, Joly,” Enjolras said before he hung up the phone. 

After finishing his conversation with Joly, Enjolras decided that he should probably make dinner. It was around that time of the night and even though he didn’t know when his roommates would be home, he figured that they would want sustenance when they returned.

Just as he started to heat up some water on the stove to cook pasta, Enjolras heard the front door open and footsteps of someone entering the apartment.

“Hey,” Enjolras called to whomever was walking in.

“Yo,” came Grantaire’s voice in response. 

“Where have you been?” Enjolras tried to hide the concern in his voice, but he failed rather miserably. 

“We had three people call in sick, so they needed me to stay a bit late,” Grantaire responded as he entered the kitchen, running his hand through thick curls in his hair. “It was a nightmare.”

“That bad, huh?” Enjolras asked, moving towards the pot on the stove.

“Yeah,” Grantaire nodded. “And what’s this? You’re making dinner?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know who would be home when, so I made food,” Enjolras said.

“How long did you sleep?” Grantaire pulled a bottle of grape soda from the fridge. 

“I woke up around two,” Enjolras said in response.

“I thought you’d sleep longer,” Grantaire said. “I kind of wanted you to.”

“Why’s that?” Enjolras asked, frowning in confusion.

“Because you’re exhausted,” Grantaire twisted the cap off the soda and took a sip. “I like you more when you’re not sleep deprived.” 

“Did you get my message, by the way?” Enjolras finished with the water and moved into the living room.

“Yeah, I did,” Grantaire nodded in response. “What’s so important that you need to talk about? I haven’t done anything stupid again, have I?” 

“No, you haven’t,” Enjolras said, sitting down next to Grantaire on the couch.

“Then what’s up?” Grantaire picked up Remy and held her in his lap. 

“Why don’t you start?” Enjolras asked, looking at the cynic.

“Me?” Grantaire frowned. “But I don’t even know what you wane to talk about.”

“I think there’s something that you’ve been trying to tell me for years, but I haven’t noticed it until recently,” Enjolras went on. “If I’m right, then it goes with what I need to tell you.”

“Something that I’ve been trying to tell you for years?” Grantaire looked genuinely perplexed, making Enjolras wonder if he’d been reading the signs wrong. “Like how you need to focus on something in your life besides politics?” 

“Not quite like that,” Enjolras had to smile. He knew Grantaire would probably say something about his love of politics. “Something that I’ve been oblivious to for quite some time.”

Grantaire thought for a few minutes before his eyes grew wide and he stared at Enjolras.

“You’ve finally noticed it?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras nodded, his eyes on Remy as she jumped off Grantaire and moved over to curl up in a ball in front of the TV. 

“What gave me away?” Grantaire asked, curious as to what made Enjolras notice.

“The fact that I’ve noticed that I’ve been tempted to do the same things to you for the same reasons,” Enjolras explained.

“You don’t say,” Grantaire said, more to himself than to Enjolras. “So what are we going to do about this?” 

“What do you mean?” Enjolras asked, brushing his hair from his eyes. “I figured that you’d want to go for it.”

“Being room-mates and being in a relationship wouldn’t bother you?” Grantaire asked, turning so that he was facing Enjolras properly.

“That wouldn’t bother me in the slightest,” Enjolras shook his head. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?” 

“Nah,” Grantaire shook his head. “I just know that Combeferre and Courfeyrac will be happy about this.”

“Combeferre and Courfeyrac?” Enjolras frowned. “What have they got to do with this?”

“I told them three years ago when we all moved in and Combeferre introduced me to you that I wanted to ask you out,” Grantaire said simply, acting like this was nothing new. 

“Wait, three years?” Enjolras looked surprised.

“Ever since we moved in, yes,” Grantaire blinked. “Why, how long did you think this was going on?”

“Just a few months, at least!” Enjolras exclaimed. “Have I really been oblivious all this time?” 

“Yes,” Grantaire nodded. “Yes, you have.”

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t notice it sooner, R,” Enjolras said sheepishly. “But at least I noticed at all, right?”

“Very true,” Grantaire leaned forward and gently kissed Enjolras on the lips.

“You know, I kinda like that,” Enjolras said with a smile.

“I thought you would,” Grantaire laughed. “So who’s going to tell Courf and ‘Ferre?” 

“You can tell them,” Enjolras responded, pulling Grantaire closer to him. 

“If you say so,” Grantaire nodded. 

“So, what do you want to do until Courf and Combeferre get back?” Enjolras asked.

“Well, you’ve got water on the stove for dinner,” Grantaire responded. “Shouldn’t we do something about that?” 

Enjolras opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Courfeyrac and Combeferre entering the apartment. Both men were carrying large paper bags and Courfeyrac knelt down to play with Remy, who had run over to greet them.

“Welcome back,” Enjolras said. “What’s in the bags?”

“What’s going on with the two of you?” Combeferre asked, eyes moving back and forth between Enjolras and Grantaire, who was leaning on Enjolras and was resting his head on the latter’s shoulder.

Enjolras looked down at Grantaire and said, “I’ll let you tell them.”

“Sure?” Grantaire looked up at the blonde.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Enjolras nodded.

“Tell us what?” Combeferre said.

“I finally told Enjolras what I told you guys three years ago,” Grantaire told Courfeyrac and Combeferre. 

“Dude, seriously?” Courfeyrac looked at Grantaire in surprise. “Enj, what did you say?”

“What the hell do you think I said?” Enjolras said. 

“I have no idea what the fuck you’d say,” Courfeyrac shrugged. 

“He said yes, Courf,” Grantaire said with a smile.

“Which is what I told you he’d say three years ago,” Courfeyrac somehow managed to pick up Remy in his arms while still holding the paper bags and sat down on the blue and green recliner.

“No, you didn’t,” Combeferre sat down on the other recliner in the room. “You said that you didn’t know what he’d say.”

“Well, I was still thinking that something positive could happen from this,” Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out at Combeferre.

“So what’s in the bags?” Enjolras repeated his earlier question.

“We got Chipotle for dinner,” Courfeyrac responded. “Don’t worry, we’ve both been there with you guys enough times to know what you guys get.”

“But I just started boiling water for dinner,” Enjolras frowned.

“Which you should check on, don’t you think?” Grantaire glanced at the blonde.

“Yeah, good point,” Enjolras stood up and made for the kitchen.

“So you two are going for it then?” Combeferre asked Grantaire, who had taken out his phone and was pressing a few buttons.

“As of about five minutes ago, yes,” Grantaire nodded. “You guys didn’t say anything to him about it, did you?”

“Nah, I wanted to,” Courfeyrac said, petting Remy behind the ears as she purred loudly. “A few days ago, he asked me if I thought you were acting weird around him and I thought he might’ve figured it out by then.”

“So he was suspecting, then?” Grantaire mused. “I never knew about that.”

“It’s just a recent thing,” Combeferre said, tossing two burritos wrapped in foil to Grantaire. “We’ve been waiting for you guys to say something for ages.”

“Say something about what?” Enjolras walked back into the room carrying some water bottles into the room.

“Oh, nothing important, dear,” Grantaire said, moving over so Enjolras could sit back down on the couch.

“Pet names?” Enjolras looked at the artist in confusion. “Really, R?”

“You bet,” Grantaire nodded with a grin. 

“So who’s up for a movie?” Combeferre had turned on the TV and the Xbox and was now scrolling through Grantaire’s instant queue on Netflix.

“I’m feeling it,” Grantaire nodded. “Anything specific?” 

“Isn’t it Courf’s turn to pick tonight?” Enjolras asked.

“It is?” Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras in surprise. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Enjolras said with a nod.

“So how about Trainspotting?” Courfeyrac asked.

“If its still on there, sure,” Grantaire shrugged.

“It’s there,” Combeferre nodded.  
“Huzzah!” Courfeyrac exclaimed happily.

“Not going to eat right now, R?” Enjolras had unwrapped his burrito and was preparing to eat his food when he noticed that Grantaire hadn’t touched his yet.

“Nah, I can wait,” Grantaire responded, resting his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. 

“I’ve got it, Courf,” Combeferre had loaded the movie on the Xbox and was now watching the TV screen.

Courfeyrac offered Combeferre a nod in response, but his eyes were not on his friend. Instead, he was focusing on the two on the couch. Grantaire was still leaning against Enjolras and the blonde had his arm wrapped hesitantly around the artist’s waist, as if he wasn’t sure if he was meant to be doing such a thing. 

“Something wrong, Courfeyrac?” 

Apparently Grantaire had noticed that Courfeyrac was watching them. 

“Nah, everything’s fine,” Courfeyrac shook his head. “Everything’s as it should be.”


End file.
